My Shining Star
by Poketoa
Summary: Geo's been falling asleep at Vista Point for two months now. He also can't seem to stop fainting all the time. Now with new T rating. GeoXSonia because there aren't enough... HAY GUYS, GUESS WHUT? IT'S CHAPTER 9 and some returning lulz.
1. Chapter 1

GeoXSonia Fic. My Shining Star, a Mega Man Star Force Fanfiction

Hey, it's me, Poketoa the Alpha Firefox. Blargh, what has it been… seven years, or did I put that sword back yet… meh, doesn't matter. Anyway, I realy need to get in a writing mood, so I thought I'd do a GeoXSonia. A short one hopefully. _ That might take 2-3 chapters. I dunno. Maybe I just want to give a couple **authors** some inspiration or something. Yeah, I _REALLY_ need to work on the other fic…

At the beginning of each chapter, there will be included a poem or qote or lyric or something. If it's relevant.

_Why do I keep running from the truth_

_All I ever think about is you_

_You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized_

_And I just got to know_

_Do you ever think_

_When you're all alone_

_All that we could be_

_Where this thing couldgo_

_Am I crazy or falling in love_

_Is it real or just another crush_

_Do you catch your breath_

_When I look at you_

_Are you holding back_

_Like the way I do_

_Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain't goin away-ay-ay-ayayay_

_Has it ever crossed your mind_

_When we're hangin, spendin time girl_

_Are we just friends_

_Is there more, is there more_

_See it's a chance we gotta take_

_Cause I believe that we can make this_

_Into something that will last_

_Last forever, forever…_

"_Crush – David Archuleta"_

-----

"Geo. Wake up."

"Huh?"

"You've been sleeping on this bench all night again," said Mega.

"Huh…? WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Geo jumped up. He'd fallen asleep watching the stars and thinking again. It was the spring just after the Meteor G incident with Dealer. Spring Break was just around the corner. New life was blooming everywhere. But Geo didn't care. He couldn't see it. There was only one thing that he COULD see…

_Her._ Sonia Strumm. Every night he would go out to Vista Point and look at the stars. But no matter how much he tried, his thoughts always drifted back to her. After everything that happened in the past couple years, he was still in a daze: Destroying the Andromeda Robot, defeating Le Mu and Apollon Flame, and Meteor G and Dealer. Even though Luna had activated his first great power, afterward the one he mainly fought for was Sonia.

Not that Geo found anything wrong with that. He always had feelings for her. It was just that he kept falling asleep at this spot in deep thought about her. He hadn't had the guts to ask her out. He couldn't focus on anything else though, and that's how it had been for the past two months. It was horrible, but in a good way…

Geo got up and started walking home. "Blargh, why do I keep falling asleep there?" he asked out loud. He was met with a few quizzical glares. He walked away quickly.

-----

_Five Minutes Later_

-----

"Mom, I'm home!"

Geo walked in from another night ending up in Vista Point. Hope Stelar answered him back. "Good morning Geo. Were you okay back there?"

"I'm fine," replied Geo, "annoyed at it all, but fine."

"Is there something on your mind?" Hope asked.

"Y-No. I just want breakfast…"

[Intermission Script]

Mega: I don't get these humans. Why the heck is he staying out there all night?

Poketoa: SHUT IT MEGA. I'M TRYING TO WRITE A STORY HERE.

Mega: Well, he's losing sleep over one little thing…

Poketoa: MEGA. HE'S. IN. LOVE. NOW. I. SAID. SHUT IT. IN CAPS. LIKE. CAPTAIN. KIRK. Oh yeah, and btw, this counts as an A/N.

[Continue]

Sonia's House

Sonia was laying on her bed. She was on vacation for the next month from her multiple careers (Don't ask how...) and was currently attending Echo Ridge Elementary with her friends. In fact, she had bought the land next to Geo's house and hired some construction workers to build a house there so her vacation home could be with Geo and everyone. Of course, the whole thing was kept under wraps, because if someone saw Sonia Strumm walking out of the ghost house, they'd flip. After a while she got bored of throwing a ball at the ceiling and decided to go virus hunting. They called it "hunting" instead of busting because one, the HUNTER VG's name, and two, viruses had become pretty rare recently due to less disturbances on the wave roads. After successfully destroying what seemed to be the only Metenna for miles, something rather important came to her mind.

"I'm worried about Geo. He hasn't been able to focus lately, and he's been falling asleep at Vista Point every other night. I wonder what's the trouble… What do you think, Lyra?"

"Well, the way he's been acting recently gives me very few options: one, someone disguised themselves as Mega and is controlling his mind, two, someone disguised as Geo and switched places with him, three, he has an evil clone, or four, and most likely, he's majorly crushing on someone."

"You can't be serious. Geo?" Mentally, Sonia had a leap of excitement.

"Well, we don't know for sure, but the best thing is to pay attention," said Lyra.

"Right. Don't let on to him that we think anything like that. Wouldn't want him jumping to conclusions, right?"

Secretly, Sonia wished that Geo _was_ crushing… on her. She had been mentally writing songs for him, since her Hunter VG was definitely not safe from Lyra or Mega, who of course "visited," which could better be described as "breaking and entering." In any case, she started coming up with a plan if their assumptions were true. And a backup if they weren't. And a backup backup to stop Luna from making any moves. _This is getting too complicated…_


	2. Chapter 2

Before I begin this, I realized I forgot an important detail. When I did the update, the Misora costume wasn't explained. [Yay for Japanese names and the general genre-blindness, etc]

Basically, she uses a brown-haired wig and a couple makeup changes, such as color contacts, and a "typical teenager" set of clothing.

And yes, all the "main" characters know who "Misora" is.

-----

_That Thursday…_

-----

Sonia hadn't noticed any evidence of any sort of crush on anyone from Geo. All she got every day was a "hi," which was odd for him, but nonetheless gave no clues. She was starting to give up. _Come on, there's gotta at least be something on his mind…_

Geo was still gathering the nerve to ask Sonia out. All he was able to say whenever he was near her was a simple "hi." _ Stupid__, stupid, STUPID! Is that all you can say? I'll__ do it this lunch. I just have to. I have to or I'm mentally a wimp._

Mega was getting a kick out of this.

At lunch Geo sat across from Sonia (in disguise as Misora, of course). He could look forever into those emerald eyes… though they were brown right now… he then realized what he was doing and stopped before Sonia noticed. He finally was able to speak up. "So, how's it been?"

Sonia thought, "_Hey, he actually said something different for once,"_ but played it cool. "We kind of see each other like every day now, you kinda know 'how it's been...'"

"Oh.. right, yeah." Geo, barely having enough will to talk at the moment, was in a daze. "Um, Sonia… why are there pretty black dots above your head…?" he said and immediately passed out. Luckily, nobody heard him say "Sonia."

"Geo? GEO! ARE YOU OKAY? SNAP OUT OF IT!" Sonia didn't want anyone to notice Geo was unconscious. Luna might try to pick him up. Before Luna sat down, Sonia already had dragged Geo outside, around the corner, and behind a bush where no one was. (A/N: Strong, isn't she?) She was worried about him, and then realized something. _What could have made him so nervous just talking to pass out like that? Maybe he… no, it couldn't…_

Geo then started to receive CPR from Sonia. Of course, Sonia didn't know that CPR wasn't the thing to do (as Geo was in fact breathing) because her manager was too stupid to tell her these things. After about a minute, Geo woke up during an unnecessary... mouth to mouth moment. He slowly opened his eyes, started to kiss her, then realized that it wasn't a dream... He immediately sat up straight and began yelling, wide-eyed, "SONIA! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOI-"

:"Ssshh.. we don't want anyone seeing this. Anyway, you fell unconscious just talking to me. What's up with that?"

:"Erm.. oh. That. Yeah… Before I tell you, mind getting off of me first?"

Sonia was still sitting on Geo. Her face flushed red. "GAH! Er…" Then she got up resulting in a relieved Geo. "Sorry about that."

"It's… fine," said Geo, "Now… um…" He started getting dizzy again, but then regained confidence. Though to anyone but himself it would hardly seem like confidence.

"SONIAIFYOUAREN'TDOINGANYTHINGFRIDAYNIGHTWOULDYOUCOMETOMYHOUSEFORAWHILE?"

"Um… are you okay or do you still have lack of oxygen to the brain?"

"Um, I, Uh…" He felt like 500 needles went into him at once and he fainted. By this point, Luna had heard and checked behind the bush. "HEY! WHAT DID YOU DO TO GEO?!"

"I didn't do anything, Luna! He was talking to me and he fell over like that! He did it twice already."

Instead of the CPR treatment, Luna came up with a ruder, but perhaps more effective, idea of using a bucket of water, which she seemingly pulled out of nowhere and dumped on Geo's head. "BLARGH! I'M AWAKE I'M AWAKE I'M AWAAAAKE! Er… Luna? What are you doing here?"

"Sonia knocked you out, so I woke you up with a bucket of water. You okay?"

"Okay, first of all, I know I fainted," said Geo, prompting a raspberry out of Sonia, "And second, you didn't answer my-"

The bell rang. "Uh, Luna, you'd better get to class. You're the Prez after all…"

"You're right! I better not be late! COME ON GUYS!" She tried to drag Geo in by the ear, but then she saw a teacher nearby and just walked into class.

"So, Sonia, at the risk of having another bucket of water dumped on my head," his voice started breaking up; his heart was pounding, though he didn't faint this time, "would you come to my house Friday night? I mean, there isn't much else for you to do right now, is there…?"

"Of course, why not? I mean, my place is really boring anymore. It kinda sucks to have a house by yourself…"

"Good, thanks! I'll see you Friday then!" Geo calmed and was finally able to draw another breath. After Sonia walked in the class, he fainted again. Sadly for Geo, this time he was revived by the janitor's hose.


	3. Chapter 3

CH 3

Yes, this chapter will bring it to a T rating. Oh, and everything mentioned belongs to its respective owners.

-----

_Friday Night…  
_-----

Geo's House

After a long time playing Street Fighter 80X, Geo decided to get ready for Sonia's arrival. Of course, he had everything already planned and laid out. All he needed to do now was take a shower… His mother came up to him. _Oh no, here comes the __**fun**__ stuff…_ he thought. _The whole, Oh Em Gee El Oh El my kid is on a date… I really would rather not talk about it…_

Hope began the predicted lines immediately after seeing Geo get up. "Ooh, Geo, don't get all crazy if you end up sleeping in the same bed!" And there was a "Hey, Geo, you gonna kiss her tonight yet?" And who could forget the "Getting clean is a good idea, stay that way tonight!" line. _Of course,_ Geo thought, _the only reason such an idea would pop into my head was if you keep telling me…_

After Geo finished his shower, Kelvin showed up at the door. Geo's dad, who had recently been recovered from Meteor G, had a huge grin on his face as he instantly began countering all of Hope's statements with lines like "Well, mom told me the same thing, but a few years later…" Of course, this only embarrassed Geo more. He tried retreating to his room to talk to Mega until Sonia showed up, but since Mega didn't care for love…

"Sorry, kid, this is your mess, not mine. Have fun tonight, or whatever it is you humans do…"

Then he left to hide from Lyra. _He's not safe, _thought Geo, _He'll pay when Sonia gets here with Lyra… I'll tell her. _ He smirked at the thought of Lyra and Mega arguing again.

Sonia's House

Despite Geo having a bigger crush on Sonia, the latter was definitely spending much more time than him getting ready.

Lyra then showed up.

"Hey Sonia, what are you doing…?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm just getting ready for something I'm going to do later…"

"It's a date with Geo, isn't it?"

Sonia stared in awe at the FM-ian harp. "How did you know…?"

"Because, Sonia, you failed to remember one thing: Since we can EM Wave Change, I can read your thoughts."

"So you mean this whole time-"

"I knew."

After about an hour spending time finishing her hair, she EM wave changed and headed off to Geo's house. After all, Geo's family knew everything at this point, and it would be easier than having to throw on a disguise.

Of course, she misjudged her landing and materialized in Geo's room.

Sonia was lucky no one had seen that, but now she had to explain what she was doing in Geo's room when the door opened.

"Sonia? What are you doing in Geo's room? I didn't hear you come in…" asked Kelvin.

Geo heard this and ran upstairs. "Sonia, I think you need to work on your landings…"

Hope now heard and showed up at the door. "Um, what are you doing in here…?"

Sonia was starting to feel very crowded. "Um… hi?"

Everyone went downstairs to play video games while Hope made dinner. Sadly, this began a series of unfortunate events. Omega-Xis was hiding in the stove. When Hope turned on the stove, Mega immediately jumped out screaming how hot it was. Lyra then noticed him and started chasing him around yelling at him because he was hiding. Everyone got a good laugh out of this until Mega knocked over the Nintendo Aeroforce. It didn't break, but the game froze. Sonia, who was singing Sweet Child O' Mine on Guitar Hero Ancient Classics, was very angry and began poking Mega with a Stylus from two-hundred years ago. (A/N: Try this on the menus of Star Force 2…) Mega eventually was poked into a corner and started slashing the air to defend himself. In his wild slashing, his left claw got a piece of rather important cloth belonging to Sonia. Sonia didn't notice and turned around, giving Geo a free… show. "That'll teach you!" she yelled. Geo stood wide-eyed, paralyzed by what he was seeing while Kelvin just left and Hope ran for a spare shirt. "Geo, what's wrong?" Geo replied by twitching his hand in an attempt to raise it over his eyes. When that failed, he closed them and started stuttering like mad. "Y-y-y-… sh-sh-sh… rt."

"Geo, speak up!"

"Y-y-yo... Sh-sh… t.

Mega knew this would end badly, so he left as soon as he realized he had slashed Sonia, with Lyra following close behind.

Sonia then dumped a bottle of water on his head.

Geo opened his eyes. "What did you do that fo-" and shut them again. Then he fell over, unconscious.

It was only when Sonia leaned to see if Geo was okay that she realized what Mega just did.

"OOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAA-XXXXXXIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

-----

_Later on… *flashy-things himself so he forgets what happened*_

-----

Obviously, this night wasn't going as planned. No one said _anything_ at dinner; there was nothing really to say. Sonia had a new shirt on; a constant reminder of what had just happened. Though they had sundaes for dessert, it didn't seem to cheer Sonia up as usual. They were all embarrassed at what just happened. Of course, Geo was all the more so. He had his head down the whole time, busy trying to get that image out of his head. _No, Geo. No! STOP THINKING ABOUT HER! Who am I kidding; she's right across from me! I MEAN THINKING LIKE THAT! She looked aweso- NO! BAD GEO! EVIL GEO! HORRIBLE PERVERTED GEO!_

After dinner, there wasn't much to say. Sonia still didn't feel like leaving without some sort of memory… better than that. So she stayed longer. She and Geo were watching a television show from the old days, over 200 years ago, when TV was in black and white. They sat on the opposite sides of the couch, too embarrassed to speak. Lyra and Mega were long gone. After a while, Sonia got the courage to speak.

"So, um… You okay…?"

All she could get was a one-syllable answer. "Fine."

"Um… Geo, if there's anything I can do…"

"I don't know…"

"Okay…"

They just sat there for a while. All of a sudden, Geo broke down crying.

"Geo, what's wrong?" asked Sonia.

"I'm sorry…" He then fell over, not unconscious, but next to Sonia. "I don't deserve you as a friend…"

Sonia was shocked. "Geo, it's not that big a deal. So, you saw that one time. It was an accident. There's no fixing it."

"I know that, but I can't get it out of my head. And a lot of bad thoughts that go with it…"

"Well, Geo, that's because of those hormone things they told us about. It's fine really, it was an accident, and if you're at least not trying to think about it, I can forgive you."

"Th-thank you… Sonia…"

"I'm always here. Remember that."

They just enjoyed the company of each other. Hope and Kelvin looked on, thinking about the night that this happened to them.

Geo then realized something. "Wait… This whole thing wouldn't have happened if Mega didn't hide from Lyra…"

"My gosh, you're right!"

"Don't worry, I'm sure Lyra caught up with him by now…"

Generic Astro Wave location

Omega-Xis was getting tired. "I think I finally lost her…"

"SURPRISE!" shouted Lyra.

"Lyra! Um… We can talk about this… Wait. What are you doing with that hammer? Lyra? LYRA?! HOLY PEGASUS! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

-----

Me: That's it for this chapter. Told you this bumped the rating, XD

Mega: Ow…

Me: By the way Mega, how did you ever escape?

Lyra: He didn't.

Mega: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!


	4. Chapter 4

I've just been cranking out chapters today, haven't I?

Before I start, I would like to say that if you made it or have the copyright or whatever, it's yours. Thank you.

Oh, and I am borrowing a bit from other Fanfictions, See BassDS's _Star Lovers_ and Pureauthor's _A Thousand Points of Light_.

SPOILER ALERT: If you haven't seen Phantom of the Opera, (in any version) BE CAREFUL!

-----

_Friday Night, Geo's House_

-----

The two lovers sat there in the dark on the couch, considerably closer this time. They were watching another centuries-old movie (Don't ask me why these centuries-old things are still around, I guess stuff from two hundred years ago was popular at the time) called _The Phantom of the Opera._ They were at the next to last scene where the Phantom had Raoul caught in a Punjab lasso. After some intense dialogue, Christine moved slowly toward the Phantom, slowly gaining confidence.

_"Pitiful creature of darkness, what kind of life have you known? God give me courage to show you you are not alone…"_

She then leaned in to kiss the Phantom, as Raoul stared in wonder and horror. All this drama prompted Sonia to lean in closer to Geo, hugging him. Geo didn't notice much, he was into this movie because the Phantom kind of reminded him of himself; not being able to trust anyone. But then Christine came along to the Phantom and helped him. _Just like Sonia,_ he thought. As the movie (Which could be called a giant flashback by Raoul) ended, Raoul turned once more to see a red rose, the Phantom's mark, laid on his lover's grave. Geo began moving closer to Sonia now as the movie ended. It was around eleven o'clock now. Geo spoke up.

"That was a good movie, huh?"

"Yeah…"

"I wonder if my parents ever saw this movie. They'd probably like it."

Sonia then began crying a little. "Sonia, what's wrong?" asked Geo.

"Nothing… It's just that…"

"Just what? C'mon Sonia. You can tell me…"

"Your dad came back somehow… So you really haven't lost anything anymore…"

_Oh no, _thought Geo, _I sure screwed up this time…_ "Sonia… It's not about what you lose. Remember last year when I met you? You sang for your mama even though she wasn't around anymore. Now, you have more to sing for. Sing for her memories, and all your friends. And don't just sing for it. Live for it. It was hard for me when I lost my dad in space. I didn't think I could ever see him again. I was just thinking about this the other night… I knew you'd be upset about this sometime… Sonia, remember this. No matter what happens, you'll always have your memories and your true friends. And… if you think it's okay…"

"Think what's okay?" Her heart practically jumped five miles into the air.

"I could be… something… mo…" and he fainted again into Sonia's left arm. Luckily, she had poured a glass of water earlier, and splashed it on his eyes. "BACON CHEESEBURGER!" yelled Geo, nearly waking up Kelvin and Hope.

"Now Geo, what were you going to say?"

"N-Nothing." He didn't want to faint again. "So, where do you want to sleep?"

"Your room, if that's okay…"

"Should be fine. After all, I have a trundle bed…"

They both got changed for bed. (Sonia in the bathroom, Geo in his room, perverts.) Geo was wearing his usual starry pajamas. Sonia was wearing pink pajamas with various music notes on them. Geo had already pulled out the trundle bed when Sonia walked in. They both got in their respective beds, but Sonia had another idea. "Geo, can I ask you something?"

"Can I sleep in your bed?"

"Sure, I'll take the trundle the-"

"I mean… with you?"

Geo gulped silently and flushed red in the dark. "Um, Sonia… you aren't going to… um…"

It was Sonia's turn to flush red. "NO, obviously not. I just want to sleep in the same bed…"

"Um…"

Geo, as has been stated in some other Fanfiction, (Pureauthor's _A Thousand Points of Light_ to be exact) was always a sucker for a pair of big pleading eyes and a thirteen letter "PLEEEEEAAAASE?"

"Okay… fine…"

"Thank you, Geo."

Sonia got under the covers and fell asleep hugging Geo from behind.

Geo was… in a word, freaked. He was in the same bed as a girl, someone who everyone knew he was crushing on, and she was hugging him so tight that he could barely breathe. Then he realized something. _I'm not sure why… but I think I'll try this…_ He turned around and hugged Sonia back. Instantly, a comforting warmth spread all over his body. Sonia's grip relaxed slightly as well; Geo guessed it was from the same feeling. _She looks so beautiful when she's asleep…_ was his last thought before he too, fell asleep for the first time in two months, not in a park bench or on the cold ground of Vista Point, but in the warmth of his lover's arms…

-----

_Meanwhile, on the Wave Road above Geo's house…_

-----

Mega and Lyra had just gotten back. Well, only Lyra made it back conscious anyway. She had Mega on a wave cart. She planned to set the blue-green AM-ian in his Hunter and leave, but then she noticed Sonia and Geo in the same bed. Mega had regained consciousness at this point. He whispered to Lyra, "You think they fell asleep like that on purpose?"

"Don't you think about disturbing them," retorted Lyra.

"There is something wrong with that kid's head…"

"It's called love, stupid. Now get back in your Hunter, unless you want the same thing to happen between you and me."

Mega gulped at the thought of having to share ANY kind of closeness with the being that had almost killed him a few hours ago. "Fine… I don't get humans…" he said as he returned to his Hunter VG.

"They're such a cute couple," said Lyra, and she returned to hers.

-----

They've been doing nicely so far, but what will happen when Luna tries to interfere? Find out next time on My Shining Star: The Annoying Backup Girl! (Lol. I don't make chapter names, but I wanted a note to remind myself…


	5. Chapter 5

_Close your eyes  
Give me your hand, darling  
Do you feel my heart beating?  
Do you understand?  
Do you feel the same?  
Am I only dreaming?  
Or is this burning  
An eternal flame_

I believe it's meant to be, darling  
I watch when you are sleeping, you belong with me  
Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming  
Or is this burning an eternal flame?

Say my name  
Sun shines through the rain  
A whole life so lonely, and then you come and ease the pain  
I don't want to lose this feeling…

The Bangles – "Eternal Flame"  


Geo, who just had the best sleep he had ever gotten in his life, though he couldn't figure out why. Either way, he just laid there for a while after half-regaining consciousness. He didn't want to wake up from how relaxed he was. He just wanted to lay there for a while, with his arms around Son- _Oh my god. _(A/N: Inside joke, HIYA FFXA!) Geo then remembered all the events of the past night, and realized where he was and what he was doing. His eyes snapped open to see Sonia there, still asleep. Geo started panicking, but then realized that nothing bad happened; he just was with her was all… He calmed down and just waited for Sonia to wake up; he didn't want to disturb her much. _Heh, she snores slightly,_ he thought, _I don't think anyone ever pointed that out to her…_

After about five minutes, Sonia's eyes slowly opened. "Heya, sleepyhead," whispered Geo. Sonia realized she was hugging him and their faces were about a half-inch apart. She blushed insanely, causing Geo to flush red as well. "I woke up around five minutes ago… I didn't want to wake you up; you were sleeping so nicely. Um… now that you're awake, mind getting off of me…?"

"Oh! Sorry…" whispered Sonia back.

"Anyway, I think we should get up before anyone finds us like this…"

As if on cue, Hope Stelar walked into the room. She fainted. (Guess it's genetic…)

Mega, who had told Hope to check on them, snickered in Geo's Hunter VG. "Heheheh. They're gonna have a heck of a time explaining _this_ one…"

Sadly for Mega, Lyra had seen everything. "OMEGA-XIS, YOU TWIT!" she screamed, causing every bird within a half-mile radius to fly out of its nest. Coincidentally, Luna happened to be walking under a bunch of pigeons at the time. Luckily for her, they were a wood collection inside her house. She had gotten up extra early to commence Operation: Broken String, what she called her plan to get Sonia away from Geo and to get Geo into her arms. "Eagle to Albatross. Eagle to Albatross. What just happened over there?"

Bud, who was standing within view to the front yard, replied, "I don't know… Someone just yelled at Mega and woke the whole block up…"

"Some help you are…" She changed the channel. "Eagle to Hawk, Eagle to Hawk, what just happened?"

Zack, positioned in a tree by Geo's bedroom window replied, "Lyra's mad at Mega. He just had Hope walk in on them sleeping."

"Why is that bad?"

"Um, in the same bed…?"

Luna gawked. She changed the channel to a universal for both walkie-talkies. "Abort! Get out of there now! Come back to my house for a debriefing."

"Understood," replied Bud and Zack in unison.

Luna couldn't believe it. _One night together and they're in the same bed?_ she thought._ How dare she do that to my hero, MegaMan! She WILL pay for this…if it's the last thing I do!_ She threw a dart at a picture of Sonia on her wall. _Right between the eyes, _she thought, _that's where I need to get her…_

"And so that's what happened." Sonia had just finished explaining everything to Geo's parents. Mega was also forced by Lyra to apologize to Hope and Sonia for causing them both trouble.

"Okay, okay, I get it! I was bored! Besides, this fic is T at the highest!"

"Mega, what are you talking about?" asked Geo.

"… I don't know… I just had this sudden urge to break a wall that had a number that was less than five and more than two…"

(A/N: Yes, I know, this is a reference to SF1; Mega keeps going on about buttons that wouldn't exist to Geo as well telling him to "Touch the scree- I mean train!")

Either way, the whole thing was dismissed as an accident, and since there was nothing to do that day; after eating breakfast and getting changed, Geo and Sonia headed to AMAKEN. Geo wanted to take Sonia here for some reason. Unbeknownst to her, Geo had called Aaron Boreal to fill a certain chamber with air. Geo and Sonia went to the Space Museum for free; after all, they were good friends of Aaron.

Sonia was rather amused by Geo's behavior. _He's like a little kid in here… _she thought.

Finally, they came to a large, orange dome. "There's something special I wanted to show you, Sonia. I want to take you somewhere that I've been, but you haven't. Come on."

They entered the dome. A door sealed shut behind them, making Sonia jump and squeal a bit. "What just happened?"

"That was the airlock," said Geo. There's three to make sure everyone's safe.

_Airlock? _she thought. _Just where is this boy taking me?_

Geo handed her a pink space suit. "Here, you'll need to put this on."

"Why's that?"

"The program won't let you in without it. Need help?"

"Sure, thanks…"

Geo helped Sonia get into her space suit. Especially hard to put on was the large jacket. "It's harder than it looks. Careful, okay?"

"Okay…" After about ten minutes, the space suit was ready. They passed the next two airlocks and were standing at the final door. "Get ready, Sonia. I'm going to show you the place that I love."

The final door opened to the SpaceSim, a zero-gravity chamber capable of reproducing space. "Wow…" murmured Sonia over the radio. "I-it's beautiful…"

And she was right. There were stars as far as the eye could see, planets all around, and to top it all off, there was no gravity, giving the illusion that one was truly in outer space.

"So, Sonia, what do you think?"

"How come no one else is here?"

"This area doesn't open to the public until 1:00 on the first guided tour. I asked Aaron if I could use it before then for today, and he said it was okay, so naturally I decided to bring you."

"Wow… Thanks, Geo!"

"Oh, and another thing…" Geo put his hands on his helmet and undid the latch.

"GEO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! THERE'S NO AIR IN HERE! GEOOO!"

Geo removed his helmet and grabbed his throat. He started choking.

"GEO, YOU IDIOT, I DON'T KNOW WHERE THE DOOR I-"

She was interrupted by Geo laughing. "B-but how?"

"I also told Aaron to fill it with air today. You still need the space suit to get in because that's a fail-safe for the program. Now c'mon, take off that bulky space suit and fly around a while!"

"Y-You… I'm going to get you for that!" she exclaimed, removing her suit and playfully chasing after Geo. Of course, she caught him in about ten seconds due to Lyra Note weighing nothing and being in practice, and they started tumbling around and laughing in zero gravity. After failing at tag for the tenth time, Geo finally said something. "Sonia… there's something I wanted to show you… follow me." He led her through the solar system to a constellation some called a small bear, others a ladle, others a drinking utensil. "See that star right there?" He pointed to the star at the end of Ursa Minor's tail. "It's called Polaris, otherwise known as the North Star."

"Uh huh…"

"Sailors and travelers used the North Star a long time ago to find their way home again, because on Earth, that star is always in the North."

"Yeah…" Sonia was wondering what this had to do with anything.

"Sonia… when I was alone, only just around a year ago, I had nowhere to take my life. I didn't care about anything or anyone. But then you came along…"

Sonia's heart leapt up.

"You came along and found me like that. I tried to help you hide, and you told me your story… After I defeated you as Lyra Note, we both realized that we could be alone… together. We opened each other's hearts. I was lost before that day that I first made a BrotherBand with you. I couldn't find my way because there was nothing to guide me. The same would be true for a traveler alone if that star was missing. But you came and found me… We found each other. And suddenly, that North Star was in the sky. It was you, Sonia. You are my shining North star, and even though this probably is the corniest thing I've ever said, it's true: I want to be with you forever…"

Sonia stood in awe at what Geo had just said. _And here I was thinking that I'd be the first to make a move… way to go, Geo!_ Sonia moved closer to Geo and gave him a light hug. Then it was her turn to lose control. Sonia stared deep into Geo's eyes, and his did the same. The two new lovers pulled closer and closer until their lips met in a passionate kiss.

-----  
_Meanwhile…_  
-----

Aaron and Kelvin had been watching the whole thing from the security room. "YEAH!" they shouted in unison.

"How do you like that, he beat me!" said Kelvin.

"What do you mean?"

"My first kiss was in eighth grade. His was in sixth," he explained.

'Heh, remember the eighth grade science project?" Aaron asked with a smirk on his face.

They just stared at each other and started laughing.

-----  
_Meanwhile (again)…  
_-----

Luna was talking to Bud and Zack about Operation Broken String. Suddenly, she didn't feel right. "Why do I feel like something just happened that doomed the entire operation?"

Bud replied, "Maybe you need some ginger beef? Eating always helps me think…"

"Since when do you think?" Zack retorted.

"Either way, we cannot fail in our mission! If Sonia wants war, I'll give it to her!" exclaimed the Prez.

"What do you mean?"

"Bud! Zack! WE CAN'T LET THEM FEEL THE LOVE TONIGHT!"

Me: Lolololol. Okay, so the next chapter is best viewed by switching between any love song and the Mission Impossible theme. Of course, I need to write it first. :/

Mega: When'll we get some action? I'm tired of all this lovey-dovey stuff!

Me: Just you wait, Mega… Heheheh.


	6. Chapter 6

Before I start, this fic will NOT be a lemon. I do not write lemon Fanfiction. Worst that could happen here is an accident such as in CH 3. And besides, they're still in sixth grade here, people…

Why do people like lemons of these two so much anyway… Over half the fics for these two are lemons… _ Personally, I want to give the audience something without that for a change… That younger audiences who are more likely dealing with these kind of thoughts can read… Anyway…

Oh, and if you recognize what's going on, the idea for this came from a few other places, mostly from Lion King 1 1/2. :/

Anyway, on with the chapter.

-----  
_AMAKEN (Public Hours)_

Geo and Sonia escaped from the crowd out the back door (there's a back door?) of the SpaceSim. "At least no one saw you… I didn't realize how late it was getting; we were having so much fun…" said Geo. This was true. It was already almost 1:00, and people were waiting in line for the SpaceSim. Geo and Sonia had given their space suits back to Aaron before they left.

They made it into a conveniently placed wooded area. "Well, we should be safe here."

_Why does this place look so familiar?_ thought Geo. Then suddenly, it hit him like… a bucket of water being splashed on his unconscious self. "Oh no! This is near Luna's safe house! We better get out of here before she shows up! She'll kill us if she finds us together…" Luna's safe house in the woods near AMAKEN was a place she went only when she had to… or if she was making up some sort of plan.

"You're right! We should get to your house."

(A/N: Insert love song.)

They continued through the forest until they came to a river. "Geo, let's stop a minute. It seems like we've been walking for hours…" cried an exhausted Sonia. "We can't make it back just like this… We panicked when we thought the safe house was here and now we're lost…"

"We're not lost, this is Echo Ridge River. I'm… just not sure which way is back from here…"

"Oh no! And Mega and Lyra can't help us, we left them back home!"

"It's okay, Sonia. Let's rest here a while, then try to figure out where we should go…"

(A/N: Insert spy song.)

She agreed and the two sat down on the bank of the crystal-clear water. Sonia was watching some tiny fish when… "OW! My hand!" She suddenly had a rather large splinter in her left hand. _Score! _thought a certain blonde who was hiding out in a tree with her two grunts/friends close by.

Geo turned to see what was wrong. "You got a splinter…"

"Well that's obvious…"

"Here, I'll get that for you… now just hold still…" He pulled it out slowly and easily, causing no pain to Sonia's hand whatsoever. "There. You okay?"

"Yeah, just fine… Weird how I randomly got a splinter though, huh?"

"Yeah…" Geo then threw the piece of wood which he was sure was sharpened into a nearby tree. It landed in Luna's face, causing her to fall down out of the tree. Bud lost his balance and fell next, then Zack. "Phew," said the Prez's shorter friend, "At least I landed on something soft…" Then he realized he was on top of Bud. "Aah! Sorry Bud… By the way, where's Luna?" Bud got up, revealing a crushed girl in a blue dress with a permanent bad hair day. "Prez, are you okay?" whispered Zack.

"Never… better…" she fumed. "Anyway… I've got another idea. Follow me!"

Luckily for Luna, the running water had drowned them out. (A/N: Bad pun. Not intended for any audience.)

(A/N: Insert love song)

Geo decided that this was a good time to relax a bit. He waded into the water. "Come on, Sonia! It's not cold at all!" He shivered. "Our Hunters are waterproof anyway. What are you waiting for?" Sonia laughed, set down her guitar, and chased after him. "Wait for me!" They started playing together in the water; splashing each other and swimming around.

(A/N: Insert spy song)

Luna had learned something when her dad dragged her on a fishing trip. If you mess with the water, the fish go nuts. "Bud! Tell Taurus to heat the water to make the fish jump! I'm going to see if one lands in Sonia's hair!" she exclaimed with an evil grin. Bud did so and Taurus began breathing flames to heat the water. As predicted, the fish jumped… everywhere but on Geo and Sonia. They instead jumped high enough to pull down natural curtains of tree branches around the two. Luna, however, wasn't so lucky, as a fish landed in her dress. "AAA! GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF ME!"

Bud replied, "I would, but I don't want to… um… you know! I'm sorry Prez!"

Luna got so hot with anger that she cooked the fish. "Wow…" said Taurus, "I don't think even _I_ can get that hot…"

(A/N: Insert love song)

"Geo…"

"Yeah, Sonia?"

"Remember when that mean manager tried to get me?"

"Yeah, I think that's one of the only things that I regret not fixing right there for you…"

The green light from the curtains was reflecting off her eyes. "Don't say that. You were willing to protect me, even though you couldn't. Truth is, Geo… I love you, too."

"Sonia…" They pulled each other closer, and kissed again. Luna was fuming. Taurus began to sense something. "Guys, I don't like the looks of Luna…" The blonde-haired girl began glowing with a purple and blue aura. "THAT IS IT! SONIA STRUMM!" Her voice became more and more evil. "YOU WILL DIE!" She didn't realize it, but EM pulses from her own desire gave her latent ability to control a certain type of no-legged reptile.

"WAUGH! SNAKES!" shouted Bud and Zack in unison. They ran off with Taurus chasing after them.

"Yes! Come my children! Mwahahahaha! Attack Sonia!" The snakes began their advance. Luna watched with pride in her eyes as one got close to Sonia's leg. This, however, backfired as well. The snake tripped Sonia, causing all the other snakes to scatter from the splashing. Sonia fell onto Geo as the snakes all scattered. Luna "woke up" from her subconscious attack to find herself surrounded by snakes. "WAAAUGH!" She decided at this point that a location like this wasn't worth it, and ran off towards home. (A/N: She knew the way because her safe house was close.)

"Aah! Something grabbed my leg!" screamed Sonia as she lost her balance. Geo caught her just before she hit the water.

"I don't see anything…"

"I don't either, but this place, as nice as it is, is starting to give me the creeps… Let's see if we can figure out where we are…"

The two looked around and saw the sky was getting dark. "We'd better get home," said Geo, "the stars will be coming out soon." Sonia then had an idea that she wondered she didn't have earlier. "Hey Geo! One of us should climb a tree and look for the ocean! Heading toward Dream Island is better than staying out here, anyway…"

"You know… I wonder what Mega and Lyra were doing all day while we were gone…?"

"Hm…"

-----

_Geo's House_  
-----

"Lyra… I have something I want to tell you. I lo-"

"KISS ME YOU MEATBALL HEADED WAVE!"

And they did so very well.

-----  
_Back in the woods…_

-----

"They're probably just killing each other as usual," replied Sonia.

"Yeah, probably…"

By the time they got to Dream Island, they were beat out of their wits. Luckily, they found a place to sleep: the fragment of the Space Station _Peace._ There was nothing they wanted to do more than sleep right now, so they gave each other a good-night kiss and laid on the floor of the once-operational piece of spacecraft. Both of them thought silently to themselves, _I'm glad neither of us brought up the ability to call people on the Hunter VGs,_ then they both fell asleep.

Silently, a shadowy being wearing a trench coat and fedora surrounded by black "flames" and a red scarf left wave road above. "Don't worry, Sonia… I'm coming for you."

-----

Mega: Okay, that was SOME action, but I meant something different…

Lyra: Come here. *kiss*

Mega: Still not what I meant, but it works for now!

Me: …Oooooookayyyyy……. Yeah. There's going to be better action… Battle with someone. And before you ask, that's NOT Solo/Rogue.


	7. Chapter 7

CH 7

Already CH 7? I never expected this fic to go so long…

Thanks for the support in favor of my "anti-lemon" stand. :D

Yes, character is an OC. I guess he _technically_ existed in the games… but he seems to not have an explanation for not being there…

-----

_Space Station _Peace _fragment_

-----

Geo was having a rather peaceful dream for once. He and Sonia were lying in a field and watching the stars. He was just getting to a kiss when his Hunter VG went off in real life and woke him up. Seeing what was in front of him, the dream was probably real, minus the location. The popup showed that his mom was calling him. _Great, _he thought, _now I'm gonna hear it. I'd better come up with an excuse for staying out here with her…_

He kissed Sonia, then got up and touched the popup. "GEO HONEY! ARE YOU OKAY!?"

"Never better, but you woke me up…"

"Oh! Sorry." She looked at Geo's surroundings a bit. "Wait, where are you?"

"The fragment of _Peace_ in Dream Island."

"What are you doing there…?"

"Umm…"

Sonia had been awakened by the noise. "Ow, my neck… I shouldn't have laid there…"

"Who's there with you?" asked Hope.

_Oh no, here comes trouble._ "Listen, mom. We wer-"

"I'll handle this," Sonia blurted out. "Hope, we went to AMAKEN like we planned, but we stayed too long and had to hurry out the back before anyone saw me. We got lost in the woods and eventually ended up here. It was already late, so we didn't want to bug you."

_Smart girl, _thought Geo.

(A/N: I'm trying to throw some annoyance by Hope.)

Hope was obviously mad that her son had been alone with a girl again all night. It took the three of Kelvin, Sonia, and Geo to convince her that everything was okay and that nothing bad had happened. Hope found this hard to dismiss, but after a while, she finished with her annoyance. "Just… get home soon, okay?"

"Okay mom, we'll take the first bus we can get… WAIT! Sonia doesn't have her disguise! If she comes out like this, she'll be spotted, and with me!"

"Oh no! What are we supposed to do now!?" asked an enraged Sonia. "Coming out of here is fine, but if you come out too, the media will be all over you again…"

Geo gulped at the thought. When Kelvin told the world that his son was MegaMan, there were about 50 press conferences in three weeks. It was lucky that he didn't mind people anymore; a while before and he would've killed himself from the sheer annoyance of the media. He had about 10 songs about him already… A book was in progress… Geo was famous now, but at least his hometown was used to him. Well, it helped anyway. "Um, where are Mega and Lyra?" asked Geo.

Hope had been wondering the same thing…

-----

_???_

-----

"_Do you, Omega-Xis take this wave to be your lawfully wedded wife?"_

"I do, I do, I do, I do…" he mumbled in his sleep.

Lyra heard and laughed a bit. Then she moved to wake him up. "Hey, sleepyhead. Get up. Geo and Sonia aren't back yet."

"Do I have to?"

"Considering you tried to marry me in your sleep, yes."

"I did not! Anyway, could you do me a favor?"

"Like what?"

"Don't mention this to the kid, I have a reputation to uphold."

"You sure…? I'm going to tell Sonia anyway, who seems like she would tell Geo anything at this point…"

"Not a wor- Hm…"

"What is it?"

"Strange anomaly coming from the top left of the scree- I mean the west."

"What do you think it is…?"

"I don't know, but the kids are over there. Let's go to them…"

And they headed out.

-----  
_Dream Island, Peace Frag_

_­_-----

A while had passed. Geo and Sonia were pretty much stuck together in that space station. They didn't do much, really. They were just waiting for someone to come along. Sonia was getting bored. "I sure could use a sundae right now…" She pulled out her guitar and started singing another ancient song. (A/N: Seems to be the "in" thing right now, huh?)

"_Sittin in the morning sun…  
And I'll be sitting till the evenin's done…"_

Geo knew this song too.

_"Watchin the ships roll in,  
then I watch em roll away again."_

They started singing this together. Why? Most likely boredom. Either way, they both realized that they'd always have fun together like this.

_"Watchin the ti-ide roll away…"_

"Sittin on the dock of the bay, wastin time…"

After a couple other songs, they were beginning to lose hope that anyone would show up that day. Finally, two flashes of light appeared at the entrance to the space station's fragment. "Mega!" yelled Geo, "Am I glad to see you!" After the four of them said hi to each other, Mega started cracking jokes.

"So Geo, you have _fun_ last night?"

Geo then punched Mega in the shoulder. "No, f.y.i. Now then, let's get out of this dump." Sonia laughed. "Why are you just randomly laughing?"

"You punned."

"Wha-?"

"Let's get out of this _dump_."

The four wave changed as Lyra said, "I think the lack of oxygen is getting to her… or maybe the boredom… Mega?"

"Dump… dump… hm…"

"What are you doing?"

"OH! NOW I GET IT!" He started laughing like crazy. Everyone just stared at the alien that was acting way out of character.

-----

_Wave Road above Echo Ridge_

-----

(A/N: I'm not sure if this helps or hurts confusion; I'll refer to them as Harp Note and MegaMan when they're in EM Wave Changed form.)

MegaMan had already called and told Hope that they were coming home with Mega and Lyra. Something was bugging him though. He then asked Mega something.

"So how'd you know to come after us?"

"Well… I felt this really strong wave around where you were at. Lyra overheard you tell your mom that you were in the space station at Dream Island and so we went there to check on you."

"I wonder what that was, anyway…"

Suddenly, a figure wearing a red scarf, large fedora, trench coat, and cape stood in front of the two waves. "Sonia. You're coming with me.'

"How did you know I was…"

Geo got in front of her. "I'll handle this one," he told her, then turned to the ghostly being in front of him. "Whoever you are, you're not taking Sonia from me! I won't let you!"

The apparition stood there, emotionless. Then he began to speak. _"Look into my eyes… My name is Blackheart Shadow. Prepare… to… die…"_ He then made a rather creepy evil laugh and disappeared.

"Careful, Geo! He's got us hypnotized! We can't see him!"

_"Well, well, you actually have heard of such a ruse… Clever indeed…"_ Blackheart appeared behind MegaMan and punched him in the back. He went reeling backward, then regained his stance.

"Kid! You can't beat him this way! Use something better!'

"Something… better…" MegaMan suddenly closed his eyes.

"Kid! What are you doing!? This is no time for a nap!"

MegaMan thought of Sonia, and whatever this apparent madman would do to her. Suddenly, there was a spike in radio-wave interference, otherwise known as Noise. "No… Blackheart! You… won't… take her from me!"

A large energy wave struck MegaMan from the northern sky. There was a bright flash of light, revealing Blackheart's location. When MegaMan emerged, he was changed. His armor had become gold, with extra plating, and he wielded a certain katana with a blue blade, a green hilt, and a red gem in the middle. "Finalize! North Star Break!"

"What! That's the… Hm…" Blackheart was shocked that MegaMan was able to call on such a power. _I should leave… I don't want this to get too bad…_ Blackheart then turned to Sonia. "Sonia. There is something you must know…"

MegaMan stood between Blackheart and Sonia. The lovers listened intently to the next phrase the shadowy man uttered.

"Sonia. I am… your father." Then he left, just as quickly and silently as he came.

"He- He's alive!?"

-----

Me: C-C-C-C-C-CLIFFHANGER! Yeah, I warned you he would give a corny line like that.

Blackheart Shadow is heavily based upon The Shadow, a character from old 30's comic books, radio, etc. He's not very mainstream anymore, but has a movie that's supposed coming out in 2012 or something… :D

"Blackheart" will be a main antagonist of Star Fox: TLH.

Oh, and one more thing. Any characters… that I don't own… I. DON'T. OWN.

And he has the Firefox's Sword. Basically, he just called on some of the Firefox's power there… Yeah, I can't really explain it, but it's there…

Ominous music played in the background…

"So… he seems strong enough for the task at hand… I can only hope that I'm right about his power…Until then, he thinks I'm evil… It's better that way though. I'll either be back with my daughter or with my wife by the end of this…"


	8. Chapter 8

CH 8

Nothing to put here this time…

Bit of poetry I wrote in 8th grade. Haiku set to be exact. Hi, Mrs. A.

_Snow begins to melt_

_New life reaches to the sky_

_Spring is in the air._

_The golden sunrise_

_Gives way to bright, azure skies_

_Then night will darken._

_The bright starry sky_

_Is seen by the ones who look_

_From the clear grass field_

_They sit by a flame_

_Burning warmly in the night_

_Very soon they sleep._

_The sun rises high_

_The watchers now are ready_

_They pack and move on…_

-----  
_Geo's room…  
_-----

"Sonia… are you alright?"

"Yeah… I'm fine."

The fact was, she wasn't fine. She was disturbed that her father was alive. She was feeling more disturbed that her father just attacked her boyfriend and seemed to be evil.

"Sonia. I know that look. It's the same one you gave me when you first became Harp Note and I fought you… There's definitely something wrong," Geo told her.

"I just… can't believe, he's still alive…"

"Why's that?" asked Mega.

"Well, it was a long time ago…"

(A/N: I don't think they ever gave Sonia's mom a name. If she has one officially, tell it to me…)

-----  
_Flashback, 22XM (10 years ago…)_

-----

_Mama told me this story…_

"AAAA!" Sonia's mother was trapped inside the burning house under two fallen beams. A baby was crying in her arms.

"Don't worry Kristen! I'm coming!"

It was hard to see with the smoke everywhere. Jimi Strumm ran towards his wife and his baby. "Oh, thank god you're here…"

"Hurry! We have to go!" He began pulling the beams away from Kristen. "Just… A little… More… There!" He lifted the two beams up. "Kristen! Get out of here!"

"Okay! Hurry up and get out!" Mother with child in her arms ran for the door, with father close behind. "Almost there! Come on!"

Suddenly, supports began falling everywhere. The door was long gone; the exit was now a hole in the wall. "Come on, Jimi!" The mother burst outside as disaster struck. She was barely clear of the door when a huge flash occurred and the entire house came crumbling down. She stared blankly at what happened. "J… Jimi… No… NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" The baby, sensing her mother's pain, began crying as well. The smoke and ashes rose in the night as sirens approached just a minute too late…

-----  
_Flashback ends here_  
-----

"And that was the last… we saw of him…" she started to sniffle, "They didn't even find a body…"

"Sonia… I had… no idea…" said Geo, who's girlfriend had now turned on a couple hoses where her eyes once were. Geo moved over to hug her.

"And he's still alive, but evil. Harsh," said Mega.

"You're not helping," Lyra retorted.

"Sheesh, give me a break…"

The two just sat there for a while, Geo comforting Sonia. Then, the silence was interrupted by Geo's HunterVG. Ace was on the line. "Geo, there was a large amount of Noise generated near your location. Have you noticed anything weird?" He then noticed Sonia was crying in Geo's arms. "Um… am I interrupting something…?"

Geo turned to his Hunter. "As a matter of fact, we just came face-to-face with someone from Sonia's past… Her father, Jimi Strumm."

"Her father!?"

"He attacked us and called himself 'Blackheart Shadow.' I'm not sure if Sonia's happy or sad to see him…"

"Yeah, her father's disappearance was in her file… I never thought he'd still be alive…"

Sonia was buried deep into Geo's shoulder, crying softer and softer until she fell asleep. Geo then remembered the strange thing that had happened during the battle.

"Um, Ace… About that battle. You see… I finalized, right?"

"Yeah… That was probably the noise spike…"

"Well… I've never seen that finalization before. The words 'North Star Break' escaped from my mind, but I've never heard any phrase like that before…"

"Interesting… Anything else?"

"Yeah. Before it activated, I was thinking about what would happen if some bad person were to take Sonia… Like with the Star Force. At the same time, a beam of light from the north hit me and I finalized with this gold armor and this _weird_ sword…"

"Sword? Like what?"

"Well, it was kind of the same colors as Mega… and it had a red gem on the hilt."

"Yes… I might be able to find something about this… Thanks for the info, I'll look through it right away."

"Right. Later, Ace."

"Bye, Geo." The Hunter's popup clicked off.

Geo sat there on the bed with Sonia limp in his arms, which were now drenched with about 5 gallons of tears. He laid her down on his bed and sat in a chair nearby. He soon drifted off to sleep…

"_Geo. Can you hear me?"_

"Who's there?"

"There is a task you must face."

"Who are you? Show yourself!"

"… _Fine." Blackheart Shadow emerged from the darkness._

"_Blackheart! You… You'll pay for what you've tried to…"_

_Suddenly, Geo felt weak. He couldn't just go attacking his girlfriend's father… A dark, eerie hand came toward him and dragged him down into darkness…_

"AAAAA!" Geo woke with a start. "Blackheart! Where are…" He looked around to see he was in his room. It was dark out, and the clear sky showed the Lyrid meteor shower perfectly. And on the bed was Sonia, still drenched in tears. Geo slowly got up and walked over to her. He sat down on the bed and began stroking her hair. Sonia's eyes began to twitch, and Geo stopped. "Well, we fell asleep early, didn't we, Sonia?"

Her eyes fluttered open. "Yeah…" she managed to state through her drowsiness.

"Take a look out that window," said Geo, lying down with his head at the footboard.

"Yeah, the stars are nice tonight…"

"Take a look over there. I was going to tell you this some other time…" He pointed at the constellation Lyra. "That's Lyra right there."

Sonia changed position so she was next to Geo with her head was at the footboard. "Yeah…?"

"It should be dark enough… If you look really careful, there's a star right near it."

"Uh huh…"

"It's my new favorite star."

"Why's that?"

"It's called Sonia."

Sonia blinked. "Okay, if you're just messing with me, it's not helping…"

"No, I'm not. I wanted to give you something to remember this week by, no matter what happens." He pulled out an official paper from NAZA. "There you go, my star."

"Geo… Thank you…" _I can't believe he'd go so far as to want me in the night sky that he loves… _

The two lovers sat there, watching the stars, wondering what the next day would bring for them… They drifted off as shooting stars began streaking across the sky.

They fell asleep in a kiss, of course.

---

_Meanwhile… SOMEONE is mysteriously absent._

---

Mega was allergic to women, or so he said. Personally, he didn't want to get involved in a relationship again. After the last few minutes, he did.

"Hey, Lyra… don't you think there's something weird about all this? I have a feeling that something bad's going to happen."

"Oh, relax, Meggers. Just sit back and watch the stars."

"No, I'm serious. When the kid gets a threat like that, they mean business. I mean, one time it was even an alternate reality."

"Oh, fine. We'll get back then."

When they got back to Geo's house, Mega saw them and almost woke them up with his laughing. Lyra told him to shut it and he did. "I'll say it again, they're such a cute couple."

-----

So, how'd you like Sonia's backstory? Yeah, no one really ever USED her father in the plotline, and it's never stated who it was... Or what happened to him… Or either of Sonia's parents' names… :D So… Yeah. That's all for now, sorry for hiatus.

Ecks to the dee to the EX Drapion. /randomness


	9. Chapter 9

If you didn't notice… the fic will be more serious when Jimi Strumm is mentioned. But yeah, that's kinda how it goes.

CH 9

-----

_For those inattentive to details, it's Monday of Spring Break._

-----

The sun rose off of the east. Assuming the sun sets at Vista Point, which it should, that means it filtered into Geo's room only slightly. It was just enough to awaken his girl though. Sonia slowly opened her eyes to find Geo's closed eyes right in front of her. She felt his breath on her face. And she had a strange tingling sensation in her lips. She looked down ever so slightly and realized that she'd been having an 8-hour make-out session with Geo. Her eyes snapped all the way open, wondering how she ended up like this. Then she saw how peacefully Geo was sleeping. She decided to wake him up in the easiest way possible. She slowly pulled away from him and started nudging him slightly. "Um… Geo…" His mouth was still open. "Geo? Geeeeooooo…" After a few minutes of this not succeeding, she gave up and rolled off the bed. "Well, this is no good. He's out like a light…" She had gotten a bit more used to the fact that her father was still alive through the night, so when it came to mind, she didn't cry anymore. Sonia tiptoed across the room to get something to change into. Then she realized she didn't fall asleep there on purpose, therefore she didn't have a change of clothes. Knowing Hope had a couple old outfits in her size, she walked out of the room to the kitchen. Hope was preparing some oatmeal in the microwave. "Excuse me, Mrs. Stelar…?"

Hope turned around. "Hey, Sonia! I saw what you did last night. Hee hee."

Sonia blushed madly. "Um… I… Uh…" _Well this sucks._

"Don't worry," said Hope, "I'm not alerting the media or anything. It's kind of hard to get used to you two being together… But I'm starting to be okay with it now. Now what were you going to ask me?"

"Oh. Um… Do you have an extra set of clothes? I didn't mean to fall asleep here, we just kind of… did…"

"Yeah, sure! C'mon, follow me."

No one really knew for sure why Hope had clothes for a 6th grade girl. Some said it was if Geo got a girlfriend. Others said it was Geo's punishment if he did something really bad. Still others thought she was just creepy like that. Each explanation was less accurate than the last. Truth was, Hope bought them when she first heard Geo made a BrotherBand with a girl his age. Just in case, of course. Either way, she gave Sonia some clothes and a bag to put her other ones in. After a few minutes in the bathroom, Sonia emerged in a striped yellow and pink shirt with overalls. A pink pair of eighth notes was on the front. Hope wasn't raised a fool. (A/N: .?album=65&pos=16 was the inspiration. It looked good, so I had to add it in. :/ Oh, and if goes and blocks this, I'll edit so you can see it.) "So, what do you think, Sonia?"

"I love it! Thanks, Hope!" Then she remembered that Geo was still asleep in his bed. "I think I'll wake up Geo and ask him how it looks."

"Okay, tell him I'm making oatmeal today!"

"Okay!"

Sonia dashed up to Geo's room. She opened the door and walked to the still sleeping twelve-year-old on the bed. "Um… Geo…?" He rolled over in his sleep.

"Mmm… Pancakes…"

Sonia laughed. "I wonder what he dreams about, anyway?"

-----

_???_

-----

_Geo was floating through space. It was pretty cold and dark. If anyone tells you space is otherwise, they obviously haven't been there anyway. Suddenly, a beam of light hit him, and he became MegaMan. After a while, three great shadows appeared before him: One shaped like a head and two gigantic arms, one shaped like a radio tower with arms, and one shaped like a three-headed dragon. MegaMan alone couldn't defeat them. They advanced on him further. All of a sudden, Geo felt a tingling on his lips. There was a pink flash and Sonia was there next to him, as Harp Note. Suddenly, a beam of light struck him from a certain star in the little dipper. "Finalize! North Star Break!" The three shadows vanished. He was left with Sonia, floating through space, returning home. Then, Geo smelled something. It smelled like food. "Mmm… Pancakes…" A bunch of pancakes surrounded him instantly. Geo was that far out that he didn't know or care what was going on. He was just eating a ton of pancakes with Sonia._

-----

_Reality._

-----

"Pass the syrup, Sonia…"

She started laughing a bit. "He's really far gone. I didn't want to have to do this, but it's my only choice." She opened her Hunter. "Lyra. Wake up." After a couple seconds, the blue harp appeared on the screen.

"What's going on…?"

"Geo's asleep, and he's pretty far out."

"Oh. Well, I wouldn't be surprised after what you two were doing all last night." Sonia blushed. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding."

"All right, here we go. TRANSCODE! HARP NOTE!" Sonia's body glowed as the Wave Change took effect. "This should get him up," she said as the transformation ended. "Shock… Note!" A _gigantic_ amp materialized out of nowhere. Sonia then proceeded to play a rather complex guitar solo. (A/N: See Guitar Hero World Tour's Wii Banner) Geo's head just popped off the pillow like it was shot out of a cannon.

"AAAA! WHERE ARE YOU! BLACKHEART! DIE! AAAAAA! GET OUT OF HERE SONIA! I'LL HOLD HIM OFF! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-" Geo then realized where he was and all that happened was an insane guitar solo. "Sonia, what'd you do that for?"

"Consider it payback for last night."

"Last night…?" Geo started sweating. "I… didn't do anything… bad, did I?"

"NO, silly, you just had an 8-hour make-out session with me, and Hope saw."

Geo turned a bright shade of fire engine red. "Um… Uh…"

"Well, what have you got to say for yourself?" Sonia asked, with a fake annoyed expression on her face.

It was working, because Geo was getting worried. "Um… Uh…"

"Now hold on, Geo, I didn't say that I didn't like it." Geo gulped as Sonia walked toward him. She then purposefully tripped and fell into Geo's arms. They stared at each other for a second, both blushing now, and then they started laughing. "Anyways, Geo, do you like the outfit?"

Geo had just noticed it for the first time, really. "Um… yeah, it's… nice?" He really didn't have a clue about fashion. Not now, not ever. (A/N: Watch the scenes Nacy's in SF1) _Though she does look pretty good in it,_ he thought.

"So, Hope made us breakfast."

"Pancakes, I hope?"

"Nope. Oatmeal." She laughed. "That's one dream that isn't coming true today."

Geo drew back. "How did you know about _that!?_"

"You talk in your sleep."

"…Darn it."

Sonia left the room and Geo started to get ready. _He's easy to mess with,_ she thought. _I should do that more often, it's kinda fun!_

As Geo finished spiking his hair in an absolutely perfect manner, he thought, _I REALLY hope she's not mad or anything…_ He came downstairs and sat at the table across from Sonia. As they were eating, he noticed something. "Hey, Sonia, did you ever notice how there's only three people in my family, but there's a four-chair table…?"

"So? That doesn't seem that odd. Some people in show biz have it worse, anyway. I've seen two people share an eighteen-chair table." Then she noticed something else rather odd. "Does it seem like someone's missing?"

"No, not rea-" He stopped. Then, simultaneously, Sonia, Geo, and Lyra shouted.

"MEGA!"

-----

_Wilshire Hills Mall, EM Rd_

-----

"Yeah, I'd like that one." A figure in a cape, scarf, and with a conspicuous blue-green glow around him pointed to a beautiful-looking necklace.

"That'll be 30,000 Zenny," replied the shopkeeper.

"10,000."

"What? 28,500."

"15,000."

"25,000."

"TWENTY THREE. FINAL OFFER. And I do suggest you take it."

"And why's that?"

"Because I'm holding a HeatBall3, that's why."

The shopkeeper just laughed. "I like you. 23,000 then."

There was a rather bluish, sharp-toothed grin on the mysterious wave's face…

-----

_Geo's Kitchen_

-----

"I'm sure he's just out for a walk… Now."

"What?" asked Sonia.

"We need to figure out what we're going to do about… you know who."

"Oh… Yeah…" Sensing the sadness in her eyes, Geo immediately realized his mistake. He tried to change the subject.

"Well, he said something… In a dream. It could've been actually him, like the AM Sages did, or I could've been that stressed out. Either way, he said something about a task I had to face…"

"Not another fight? Geo… We really need to stop getting into these kinds of things."

"Did you ever notice these kinds of things only happen to us? Or, well, technically me?"

"Hm… come to think of it, they do…" They both stared at the ceiling for some reason, and then wondered why they even did _that_. (A/N: Well, ingame we're looking from the ceiling. :D) In any case, they finished breakfast and went outside. Geo took Sonia back to her house. No one was awake yet, anyway.

"So now what?" asked Sonia.

"All we can do now is wait for either Blackheart Shadow to show up or for Ace to get some decent data…"

"Hmm…"

"Hey, don't be sad, Sonia. Your father wouldn't do this for no reason. That's not the way things are supposed to be. And if he does do this for no reason, he doesn't deserve anything. So cheer up, because if your mother loved him, then he was a good man."

"… Thanks, Geo. For everything."

"No problem…'

They shared one last kiss and then Geo left. Sadly for them, Luna saw the whole thing and was EXTREMELY angry, as usual.

-----

Next time on MSS:

Ace: We found a match to the words "North Star Break." Some ancient legend of something called the "Firefox…"

Luna: That Sonia is REALLY starting to make me mad!

Sonia: Daddy… Why are you doing this…?

Blackheart: You must do everything in your power to stop him.

Geo: NO! SONIA!

Cue end credits.

Oh, and see if you spot all the references. Heh heh heh.

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, PEOPLE, WHAT DO YOU EXPECT FROM A RANDOM KID!?

Man, the quality of this chapter is suckish… I hope that's just me…

And also, when this fic is done, I've got the epilogue written. You guys'll _love_ that.

~Former-FFX Alpha, Poketoa. DUN DUN DUN.


End file.
